Boom
by krazyniajudson85
Summary: What will happen when a bomber thretens the Rangers? Will a accident bring two Rangers closer?
1. Chapter 1

The sound was defaning, the blast was devastating. No one knew what was happaning untill it was completly over, someone had set a bomb in Ranger Head Quarters. Walker regained his footing as qwickly as he could and survayed the damage to the office, "Is everyone okay? Is anyone hurt?" he called out. Soon came calls from others conferming that they were allright. It began to put Walker slightly at ease, untill he looked down to the floor, Sydney was layed out on the floor, blood all over. With in seconds he was at her side checking for a pulse, "Somebody get an ambulance!" he shouted.

Just then the door burst open and Gadge came running in. "Syd?!" he gasped when he saw

walker cradaling her on the floor, dropping to his knees next to her he pulled her into his arms, "Sydney," he wispered as he rubbed her cheek, "Please wake up, Don't go." he wispered.

Later that day Walker stood in a empty office, a tabul some charis and a couple of computers. He was pacing with the phone to his ear, "I don't want to hear maybe or sometime." he snapped, making Travet look up from his work on a computer. "Thants what I thought, Thank you." with that he slammed the phone back into the holder. "Have you heard from Gadge?" he asked.

Travet shook his head. "Not for a couple of hours, he's at the hospital." he responded as he continued his work.

Walker slagged into his chair and sighed, "I hope Sydney will be alright." he paused and thouht for a moment, "We've got to get these guys Travet, we can't let them get away with this." he leaned forward and shook his head. Just then his phone rang, "Walker." he answered.

"Walker," came Gadge's voice from the reciver, "Sydney's awake." he said simply.

"Walker smiled. "Thats great," he said, "We'll be right there." with that he cut the connection and began another, "Alex, meet us at the truck, Sydney's awake." he said simply befor he nodded and hung up. He headed for the door befor he looked back to Travet, "Well, lets go." he said impatiently.

Travet shook his head and stood, grabbing his jacket from the back of his chair. "Why didn't you just say something?" he sighed as he fallowed Walker to the door.

When they finally got to the Hospital Sydney was setting up in the bed. Her head was wrapped in a bandage, her face was burned and her left arm was in a sling. Gadge sat at her bed side and smiled ever so slightly, "Hey you guy's. look who's awake." he chirpped.

Sydney smiled painefully, "Hi." she said weakly.

Alex went to her side and rubbed her arm a bit, "How are you feeling?" she asked quietly,

A true smile passed acrossed her lips for a brief moment befor she sighed, "I feel like someone tryed to blow me sky high," she paused and looked to everyone for a moment, "Agin." she finally finished.

Everyone laughed a bit befor Gadge looked up to Walker, "So what have you found out? Who did this?" he asked bluntly.

Walker straightend a bit befor he cleared his throught. "Well, The bomb mecanisum was home made, manly parts that can be bought at any local harware store." He paused and shuffled his feet a bit, "The ingredeints, however. They come from a small company at the south side of town, its called 'The Cemical Spill'."

Gadge instantly stood,"Well lets go and find out who's gotten the ingredients for a bomb lately." With that he headed for the door but then stopped and turned around when he noticed that no one was fallowing him, "Well, are we going or not?" he asked impatinetly.

Walker sighed, "Lookes like its back to work for us," he paused and rubbed Syd's shoulder a bit, "See you later Sydney." he said befor he kissed Alex, "Are you going to stay here or do you need to be somewhere?" he asked quickly.

Alex smiled, "I'll stay and keep Sydney company for awhile."

Travet wen't to Gadges side befor he turned to look at Syd, "You get better, We'll catch the bad guys." he called.

Sydney smiled and nodded, "Be safe you guys." She called after them.

And with that the hunt was on for a bomber.


	2. Chapter 2

Pulling up to the Chemical spill, Walker, Travet and Gage all pilled out of the truck. Travet looked up to the sign that held the name and some artwork. "Well, that isn't too pleasant." He said when he noticed the artwork, There were little animals caught in some chemicals from an over turned biohazard can.

Gage looked up and grond, "Not a good feeling." He said as he looked to Walker.

With no more then a nod Walker began into the business, giving Travet and Gage no choice but to fallow. Once inside he went straight to the front desk. "May I speak with the owner?" he asked politely.

The large dirty man behind the counter took a puff from his stogie as he stared hard at Walker. "You got him, what can I do ya for?" he asked, his voice deep and scratchy.

"Could I see your records of seal please?" asked Walker politely.

The man sneered a bit, "What am I under suspicion for something, am I doing something illegal? I have permits." He grumbled.

"What? Guilty concise?" asked Gage cockily.

The man grumbled a bit more and pulled a book from under the counter. He roughly dropped it down in front of Walker.

Walker quickly opened the book and began to scan the purchases. Soon he came a crossed the ingredients he was looking for, "Travet, call in the name Matthew Huiet." He ordered before he closed the book and headed for the door. "He bought the chemicals two days ago." He explained as they all climbed into the truck.

Later that evening at the hospital all the lights were either off or dimmed and most of the patients were sleeping. Sydney laid in her room, trying to sleep, knowing she needed to keep up her strength to heal. With her eyes closed she didn't notice the dark figurer that entered her room and was slowly approaching her. When the figure finally made it next to the bed it stopped and pulled a length of rope from one of its pockets, with a quick twist of the wrists it twisted the rope around its hands the pushed it tightly down on Syd's throught. Her eyes flew open and she tried to cry out as she clawed at her attackers hands, trying to get the rope off of her neck.

When it seemed as thought she was at a loss for the strength it would take to protect herself she felt herself on the edge of panic. Then she remembered the nurse call button on the bed rail, franticly she reached her right hand for the button hoping she would find it in time. When her fingers finally grazed the button she began to press it quickly multiple times.

Soon a nurse rushed threw the door, "Hey, what do you think your doing exactly?" she called out as she began to rush the figure. The figure released the rope for her neck and turned to the nurse knocking her to the floor in its run for freedom.

Once the nurse finally regained her footing she looked to Sydney, as if she had no clue what to do next. Syd cleared her throught and pointed to the hall, "Call Ranger Walker now!" she ordered before she slumped back in to the bed and took some time to rub her neck and take a few deep breathes.


	3. Chapter 3

Walker and Gage entered Sydney's Hospital early the next morning. Syd was sitting up in bed with a larg sheet of paper in hand. "How ya holding up?" asked Walker.

Sydney shrugged and rubbed at the new bruises on her neck. "Well at least I'm alive." she sighedbefore holding up the sheet of paper. I worked with a sketch artist and came up with a face."

Gage nodded as he took the sketch, "We got a name, Matthew Huite." he filled her in.

Her eyes went wide and her jaw dropped open, "Matthew Huite?" she repeted.

Walker nodded, "Yes thats the man that bought the ingredients for the bomb." he comfremed before he looked at her a bit harder. "Do you know him?" he asked.

Slowly, mutely she nodded, she haden't thought of Matthew Huite in so long, it almost seemed like a life time ago. Gage waved his hand in front of her face, "Earth to Syd." he called, "How do you know him? Did you bust him or something?"

Sydney looked up to them. "He was a cop once, we went threw the acadamy togethere and..." she flathered a bit as she blew out a frustarated breath and looked to the bed, "We got together, we were going to get married. But, then his attitude changed toward everything. He killed a man he pulled over one night, he was sentenced to life in prison."

Walker nodded a bit, "How long ago was that?" He asked in search of all the pices.

She closed her eyes for a momenty as she tryed to remember. "About ten or so years ago." she answered.

Gage sighed, "Which means he's probuly out on parole by now. He's a cop, he'd play the good card." He shook his head as he sat on the edge of her bed.

"Would he be trying to hurt you, Sydney?" asked Walker solumly.

Syd shrugged a bit, "I woulden't rule it out, but I don't think he has anything aginst me." she admitted.

Walked nodded before he headed for the door, "I'm going to go and see Alex, I'll be back for you Gage." he called.

Gage waved to him untill the door was closed, then he placed a hand on Syd's knee, "How are you really feeling today?" he asked.

Sydney took a deep breath before tears beganto roll down her cheeks, Gage quickly scooted up the bed and took her into is arms. Lying her head on his shoulder she heaved a deep sigh, "This is what I need." she whispered.

Gage smiled as he rubbed her back, "I'll never not need this." he breathed.

Walker smiled as he walked in to Alex's office, "Hello," he greeted his wife as he leaned down and kissed his wife. "Do you think you could get me a search warrent for the home of Matthew Huite?" he asked.

Alex pouted before she nodded a bit, "Yes, I think so, do you have the adress?" she asked.

Walker smiled, "Travette's working on it, we should have it with in the hour."

An hour and fifteen minutes later Gage entered the temporary HQ woth the warrent in hand. "Okay you guys, lets go see what our Mr. Huite has to say." he called to Walker and Travette. They looked up and nodded as they stood and fallowed him out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Boom: Part 4 

The next day when Sydney awoke she saw Gage in the chair next to her bed. "Good morning." She yawned.

He smiled lightly as he reached out and ran a hand along her cheek, "morning." He whispered. "I have bad news. We can't find Huite." He sighed.

Nodding slowly she struggled a bit to sit up, "I could have figured." She sighed as her eyes began to fill with tears.

Gage slowly stood from the chair and seated himself on the edge of the bed. Pulling her in he let her rest her head on his shoulder. "You haven't told me all the truth about Matthew Huite and you, have you?" He asked gently.

She sniffled a bit and tried to keep her composure. "While we were together he began to drink, when he did he got pretty violent." She paused and wrapped her arms around him, taking joy in his strength and comfort, "I was pregnant once, I got to four months, then he beet me one night when he was drunk, and…" Her voice broke up, she just couldn't go on.

He understood what had happened, with a light sigh he pulled her in tighter and kissed the top of her head, "I'll never let anything like that ever happen to you." He sighed and lifted her face so she looked at him, "I'll keep you safe from things like that and I'll never, ever do something like that to you." He assured her.

She nodded a bit against him, then lightly began to wipe away her tears, and sighed. "I believe you," she assured him.

Later that day as gage left the hospital he didn't notice the man watching him from across the parking lot, the man smiled as Gage neared his car, the closer he got the more the mans finger shook over the button, finally when he was within five feet the man pressed the button and Gage's car exploded in a ball of flames. Gage was thrown to the ground roughly.

Walker and Travete jumped at the explosion. When he gained his senses Walker noticed a jittery looking man off to his left. "Travet, look after gage." He ordered as he took off after the man.

When he saw the man in the cowboy hat running at him he turned and took off, it had to be another Texas Ranger and he didn't want to deal with him. Making a sharp left he tried to loose him but instead found a brick wall blocking his path.

Walker came around the corner and stopped, blocking the mans exit, "Matthew Huite." He called

Matthew pointed a finger at Walker, "don't come near me Ranger!" He called, Walker opened his mouth but he cut him off, "no, nothing you can say can change her fate, she'd mine and I'll take away her existence if I feel like it!" He snarled.

Walker put a hand up, "I can't let you hurt Sydney." He said simply. That's when Matthew decided to strike, he came forward quickly and threw a right towards Walkers face. Walker blocked his bow and countered with a right to the stomach quickly before he kicked him in the chest, sending him flying to the ground.

With ease Matthew was back to his feet and rushed Walker again. This time, instead of blocking him Walker stepped aside and pushed him into a parked car head first. Bringing him to the ground for good this time.


	5. Chapter 5

Boom: Part 5

Two weeks later, Matthew Huite was sitting in a not so comfy prison cell and Sydney was on her way to pick Gage up from the hospital. Their ordeal was over for now this time, soon there would be some other bad guy and they would get hurt again, but fir now there was nothing to keep her away from Gage's side. As she entered the hospital room she grinned at him, he was finishing putting his things together and he hadn't notice her enter. With a mischievous smile she crept up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Hello." She purred against him.

He smiled as he rubbed her arms before he turned to face her. As his eyes locked on hers it seemed as though he couldn't control himself as he leaned down and kissed her passionately out of no where.

Sydney was startled at first, then she slowly let her right hand rest on his shoulder. This felt good, this felt right, she could do nothing to stop herself as she fell deeply into his kiss.

After a bit Gage began to pull away, slowly before he gazed down at Sydney, her lips still slightly parted, her face still upturned every so slightly. "Hi." He whispered.

She smiled. "I think I like that greeting." She laughed, "are you ready to go home?" She finished as she motioned to the bag.

Gage smiled coyly at her for a moment before he lifted his bags, "all set, lead the way." He said. Sydney turned and led him to the door and threw the hospital, when they finally made it to the car, Gage gave her a playful look, "so when you said 'home', were thinking mine or yours?" He asked bluntly.

Sydney stopped with her door wide open, "Gage," she said slowly, trying to regain herself, "were to the place you call home." With that she slid into the drivers seat and started the car.

When they finally made it to Gage's apartment Sydney hopped from the car, she just couldn't touch him much more with out jumping his bones. So quickly she made her way to the door, already having a key on her chain she left Gage at the car. "Hey!" Gage called after her, "wait for me." With that he took off after her, catching her just as she got the door opened.

Sydney smiled as she led him into the living room. A shout of 'surprise' was heard as they passed around the corner. Walker, Travet, Alex, Angela and a few others were there and there was a big banner, 'welcome home Gage and Sydney.'

"What's going on?" Asked Gage surprised.

Alex stopped forward a bit with a smile, "we all wanted you both home from the hospital, and well, one party sounded better to everyone instead of two in like three days." She explained.

Gage looked to Sydney as she looked to him, after a moment they both smiled, "let's get this party started!" Called out Gage.

Later that night, after every one had left Gage leaned up against the corner of his couch, Sydney leaned up against the side of his chest. They were both pretty out from the large interaction with everyone from the welcome home party. Stretching a bit Syd sat up and yawned, "well, I think it's about time I should be getting home." She sighed.

Gage sat up quickly, "hey." He called out lightly. He touched her shoulder softly and smiled when she turned to look at him, "you know, I like the ring of that," he said slowly.

Sydney creased her brow and shook her head a bit, "what are you talking about?" She asked confused. Gage simply pointed to the banner that simply said 'welcome home Sydney and Gage.' Glancing at it she looked back at him after a moment, "what?" She asked again.

Gage smiled before he lead closer to him, nipping her ear lobe and jaw line, "you and me in one with me." He whispered before he kissed her. As he had her distracted with the kiss he reached into his pocket and pulled a ring box from it, Then carefully as he parted from her he held the ring box where she could see it. Slowly she let out an involuntary gasp, her eyes widened "Sydney Cooke." He began, a bit nervously, "will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He asked.

She just sat there for a little while, staring between the ring box and Gage, "I a…. I don't know what to say." She admitted.

Carefully Gage opened the box, revealing a beautiful diamond ring, it wasn't all that big, but there were three diamonds. "Say yes, yes too us, yes to a life together, to not being alone any longer, to not just being partners in work but partners to life. I love you Sydney, I don't want to be another day without you, I want for us what Walker and Alex have." He paused as he took the ring from the box, "and one day when were ready for a family, there's no other person the world I would want my children to have for a mother."

Tears rolled down Syd's cheek as she slowly began to nod, "okay." She whispered before she looked into his eyes, "yes, yes Francise, I will marry you."

With that said he slid the ring on to her finger and pulled her in for another, more passionate kiss, to seal the deal so to say.

FINISH


End file.
